Madly
by Ringolove
Summary: Drabble. Escena, James transformando a Alice. James/Alice. No summary.


**Disclaimer. **Personajes, Meyer, sin fines de lucro, mi trama, bla bla bla.

**Título: **Madly.

**Duración: **584 palabras.

**Género: **Drama/Horror.

**Claim: **James/Alice.

**Rate: **M.

Disfruten.

* * *

El amor es algo relativo. Hoy "te quiero" ha perdido el sentido, técnicamente. Nunca fui muy romántico, las frases melosas que suelen circular entre parejas son un tanto incómodas, molestas, innecesarias, un simple compromiso; Eso pienso yo, pues, nunca sabrás lo que es amar de verdad, ni la necesidad de proteger a esa persona que tanto deseas ahora a tu lado, mucho menos permitir que nadie la toque, que nadie la lastime, que nadie la ilusione. Eres fuerte, puedes lidiar con eso, o era lo que pensabas. Crees que sabes lo que ocurre, que es algo normal. Estás equivocada.

Piensas que sabes todo, me molesta tu ignorancia.

Alice, Alice. Que dulce es el sonido de tu voz, tu imagen al pasar me deja un poco… atontado, ¿Qué hay en ti que me tiene de ésta manera? ¿Te deseo? No, no es eso, éste no es un sentimiento de simple lujuria, estoy seguro de eso. Me traes con la respiración corta, ¿Qué sucede? Tengo un problema. No es normal que ésas cosas sucedan conmigo. ¿Eres real? Dudo de cada una de mis palabras, eres la culpable. Oh, ahora siento que te odio, me molesta, ¿Qué haces con ese chico? Zorra, eso sería una mejor descripción para ti, jugando con hombres, es normal que tu habitación tenga un olor a sexo, ¿Cuántos de ellos te han hecho gemir? Supongo que haz gritado una gran variedad de nombres. Jack, Alex, Peter, Stephen, Sophie… Espera, ¿Sophie? No deseaba imaginar eso. Aunque, debo admitir, me siento un poco celoso ante ésta situación, ¿Por qué no gritas mi nombre? ¿No te doy suficiente placer? Soy como un Dios en la cama, así que disfruta. Les doy a las mujeres lo que necesitan, no recibo nada a cambio, sólo les causo alguno que otro orgasmo, gran cosa. Susurran en mi oído un suave "te amo", malditas mentiras, ¿Qué ganan con eso? No las deseo, es un pasatiempo, se ve que tenemos algunas cosas en común. Pero, a pesar de eso, creo que lo que siento es diferente, no te ansío sólo físicamente, ¿Te estoy observando mucho? No pienses que estoy teniendo pensamientos sucios, bueno, tal vez sólo un poco. Imagino a nuestros familiares sentados y esparcidos por la pequeña iglesia, mientras tú y yo nos encontramos uno frente al otro, tu vestida de blanco y yo como un caballero. Al diablo la boda, mejor pasemos a la luna de miel, ¿Quieres sentirme en tu interior? No pienses que soy desagradable, es una simple excusa para observarte toda la noche, pues descansas, te dejé muy agotada, tu respiración se acompasa. Lo siento, no había notado tus ojos llorosos, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te dolió? No fue mi intención, podías decir si querías que parara.

Un momento, sangre, ¡Estás sangrando! Que delicioso aroma. Alguien se acerca, ¿Qué? No grites, te intento ayudar, cálmate un poco.

Tu cuerpo está horrible, ¿Qué te sucedió? Hay algo en tu abdomen, eso no debería estar ahí. No te asustes, ¡Te dije que intento ayudar!

Oh, todo lo he hecho yo, no lo note, pensé que era divertido, ¿No lo es? Que decepción.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama alejándome de su ya inútil cuerpo, ya no me servía de nada. Apagué las luces una vez que tuve la mano en la puerta, dejando que la negrura se apoderara de la habitación donde yacía ella, sin poder controlar cada grito que se desprendía de su garganta, sentía su dolor. Giré mi cuerpo para observarla por última vez.

Maldita sea, una vez más, había creído que era amor.

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, primero que todo, aclaro que en un principio esto no sería para un fic, lo escribí en clases de biología, debía matar el tiempo de algún modo. En fin, no es nada referente al libro, es más bien una manera psicópata de describir algo. Intenté distorsionarlo un poco para convertirlo en una escena en la que James transforma a Alice._

_No salió del todo lo que quería, me gustó esto, pero no para ligarlo a twilight. Anyway, son libres de cuestionar, aludir, insultar, lo que sea. Click go._

___Lo sabré apreciar si dejan reviews :D_

___Whitlock Lover._


End file.
